The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a switching device includes an actuator for positioning a movable member of the device in desired operative relationship with a fixed member of the device. One example is a multi-position electrical switch with a slidable actuator for positioning one or more movable contact members in electrically connecting relationship with respective fixed contact members at various positions along a fixed base of the switch. Consequently, multi-position electrical switches of the prior art have been provided with means for indicating when the actuators thereof are located in desired positions relative to the bases of the switches. These actuator position indicator means of the prior art may, however, be relatively complex and result in a prohibitive increase in the cost of producing the switches.
It is known that one type of switch that provides tactile indication of the position is a tactile switch. A tactile switch is an on/off electronic switch that is only on when the button is pressed or if there is a definitive change in pressure. Another way to consider it, as momentary make or brake switch. As soon as a tactile switches button is released, the circuit is broken.
Generally, high powered spotlights incorporate a large cylindrical housing having a reflector and a high intensity bulb at one end of the housing. The bulb receives power from an external power supply and generates high intensity light. The housing attaches to a large movable support so the operator can control the movement of the spotlight and direct the high intensity beam of light at a particular object. The lack of portability of most spotlights can be problematic when outdoors or portability is needed.
It is recognized that spotlights, and especially hand-held spotlights, are used outdoors or in rural areas. Components of the spotlight, including the power switch and light intensity switch, can be broken or disintegrate in such environments. In these environments, only direct current form a battery or other direct power source, may be available. The outdoor environment may also not allow for great portability of the spotlight. Furthermore, at night, the location and position of the switch is difficult to ascertain. This can be problematic when operating spotlights having multiple intensities of illumination or colors.
Other proposals have involved switches that operate illumination devices. The problem with these switches and devices is that they do not provide tactile feedback about the position of the illumination device, or a capacity to convert direct current to alternating current. Also, the handle used to control the illumination device is not easily accessible. Even though the above cited switches and illumination devices meets some of the needs of the market, an interchangeable electrical assembly with tactile switch and illumination device is still desired.